Claire the bear and Quil the wolf
by milkecake
Summary: Claire's life is a havoc, with bear genes in a wolf and the possible chance of falling in love with a wolf, she just can't seem to find anything normal in life. Claire was taken away from La push ever since her dad died and now sparking interests with a certain wolf there, could she continue this forbidden love without her mother knowing and will her friends except? C/OC, C/Q, J/B
1. Chapter 1

"So..." Tommy whistled as he smoked on his last cigarette. "You coming down to Will's house tonight"

"I can't, I've got a lot of chores tonight" I said sighing, I knew what happens down at Will's house on a Friday, hot knifing. And believe me I tried that and did not want to go back.

"Alright, cool. Let me know when you free" He patted me on the back as my small broken house came into view.

My parents, me and my sibling all live down here in Neah beach in the Makah reservation. The house is a little white shack, that's slowly turning a moldy gray, the drive way is a havoc that needs to be cleaned - by me of course - and then there's my crazy family.

My mom's a drunk nut job, she's alright when she's sober but that's only on rare occasions. Dad died when I was little, about the time I was six when we were living in La push.

Then there are my sibling's my older brother Carson, who's down in U-dub, we're all pretty surprised he actually made it there, most of us thought he'd be one of those bums living at home but then you haven't seen my brother Conner who graduated two years ago and sleep's in the basement. He's not a nerd or anything, he's just lazy and hangs around with his fat friends smoking weed all day, like the rest of us.

You can't expect to much from people on a reservation.

Lastly there's my youngest brother Christian, he's fifteen and dancing is his life, but he knows he won't make it anywhere big especially in the state we're living barely surviving on the benefits mom gets.

"Mom" I call as I open the front door. "Mom, I'm home!"

"Mom's hungover" Christian shrugged and sat down on the little couch in front.

"Again" I groaned, I hated dealing with her whiny attitude. "Great," I spat sarcastically. "So what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know," Christian shrugged turning back to the TV. "How about we just eat out for tonight?"

"Uh...Alright? If you want"

"Great, see Conner and his fat Gus are going to this new diner opened up in la push and guess who own's it?" He asked smiling, his eye's squinting up at me."Guess"

"I don't know" I shook my head at him, we haven't been over there since Dad died, mom said that the people over there gave my dad stress and so that's how he died.

"Aunt Emily owns the place" He laughed at my shocked expression. "It's called The wolf's Inn or something, so they're checking it out, apparently the foods great"

"So when are we going?" I asked still trying to take all this in. We've rarely seen Aunt Emily, I mean sure we live in the same state but after dad died my mom blamed them for the whole ordeal and practically cut their lives out of ours. Sure mom will probably castrate us if we go over to La push but mom will never know.

"In about a half hour" He looked over to the clock. "Make sure you tell Jonathan too"

I smiled at that thought. Jonathan isn't from Makah, he's from the south and ever since his Grandma died he moved over here to live in our reservation. The Rez back at in Pueblo where he lived was small and polluted with crack addicts and drug dealers - Not that Makah's any better.

Our mom's were friends since childhood and they've not been apart since.

Jonathan may look like a normal kid but he's got a secret - _He's a bear. _Yes, you heard correctly, he's a freaking _bear_!

You see his ancestors, my ancestors too from my mom's side that is, all used to live in Pueblo, near New Mexico. They believed that everyone in that tribe all had a bear spirit and when that spirit was provoked, the bear would unleash itself, turning the human into a bear and so that's how Jonathan and his brothers came to be. It's pretty freaky to take in, It took me like a whole hour just to accept.

I ran over to Jonathan's house which is right next door. I walked over to the porch and knocked at the door hard.

Dean, Jonathan's oldest brother opened the door. He has some sort of this bossy, controlling nature.

"Wow Dean" I chuckled. I said scanning his seven foot frame. "Did you grow or what?"

"Ha Ha" He chuckled. "You know If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you were checking me out" He smirked as I pushed my way inside they're house.

"Oh please" I rolled my eye's, trying to avert my gaze from his shirtless form, sure he may be dream worthy but he's more of a brother to me.

"Yeah anyone would know, you only have eye's for my brother" He fluttered his eye's at me and I couldn't help but blush.

"So you only have eye's for me then, Chiquita?" Kyle the second oldest of the household, walked in spinning me around.

"Not you, I was talking about -" Dean pushed Kyle away but then was cut of by Jonathan's husky voice.

"Me?" He smiled down at me. He towered down at me, the same height as the room, he has very big rounded muscles, his sleek black hair was covering his green eyes and silky copper skin, his cheeks were flushed pink and he had little dimples when he smiled.

"Hey Jonathan" I breathed, trying to remember why I came here?...Oh yeah the diner."So Conner is taking us out to this Diner out in La push, you wanna come?"

"I thought you weren't allowed in La push?" He narrowed his eye's at me and crossed his arms.

"Yeah but my mom won't know" I smiled deviously.

"That's until she wakes up that is" Kyle retorted chugging down his beer.

"Yeah but can't you guy's use your supernatural bear hearing to find out if she wakes up?" I pleaded giving them my puppy dog eye's, that always works on these suckers.

"So you're saying we're not invited" Dean said in mock pain.

"It's teenager's only" I stuck my tongue out at them childishly.

"Hey, we're only in our early twenties." Kyle defended him and Dean.

"Whatever," I rolled my eye's at their antics. "Just call me if my mom wakes up"

And with that we were out the door.

* * *

"Come on guy's we don't have all day!" Conner hollered from his band mate's van.

We all run to the car, me grabbing a coat as I leave. These day's even though it's like minus fifty outside, I'm rarely cold, besides Jonathan doesn't even need a coat, he can sleep in the snow and make the ice melt away in seconds - It's pretty cool, we dared him once. He say's it's one of those bear things.

"Get in!" Conner's friend, Gus, who we all call Fat Gus holler's at us as we climb into the van.

We set of, spitting gravel as Conner roars off the road. I lean against one of the drums lightly, propping my bag against the base guitar. Christian is almost seated on my lap as Jonathan, looking uncomfortable as ever, is nearly taking up the whole space.

When we entered the outskirts of the quileute reservation, La push, Conner turns on the radio to some alternative rock station, apparently bored of the indie station we were listening to for the last thirteen minutes. Fat Gus then changes it back to the indie with Conner growling in response.

I notice through the windscreen that most of the area was covered in dense woodland, everything look's green and brown but it's not like Makah's any different.

From the corner of my eye, as we stop at a traffic light, I notice a shirtless man only wearing cut off's coming out of the forest. He look's about twenty or at least twenty one, just a few years older than me, with curly black hair, broad shoulders, golden tan skin and hazel eye's that looked so deep, It felt as If he could see my soul with just one look.

He look's up abruptly and I gasp back as his eye's lock with mine. He start's shaking and our gaze breaks and then as the green light flashes, the car lurching forwards, he's gone.

At the thought of him leaving, there is a sudden pang in my heart.

* * *

We arrived at the Wolf's inn.

It was a small logging type diner. Small yet pretty. It was unique and certainly fit the area.

Fat Gus burped loudly behind us, causing me to cringe into Jonathan who also had a disgusted mask.

"Come on let's eat!" Fat Gus cheered loudly, causing bystanders to give us the dirties. He fist pumped the air and dragged us inside.

As we went in the Dinner was warm and we all sighed as the warm air hit us, bringing in the smell of sweet blueberry muffins.

We all took a seat by the window, waiting for the waiter.

Jonathan who was seated beside me, whispered in my ear too quietly for the others to hear. "If it's the Wolf's Inn, I guess I'm not allowed here then"

"What makes's you say that?" I asked confused.

"Didn't you know, Bear's and Wolf's are common enemies"

"Yeah," I rolled my eye's at his stupidity. "Normal Bears and Wolves, and you sir are not _normal_"

"As If I want to be normal" Jonathan sneered.

Just then the waiter came by. "Hi welcome to The Wolf's inn, what can I get you guy's?" She asked eyeing up Jonathan, who also in return gave her a flirty wink.

Fat Gus practically ordered the whole menu, and I ordered some turkey wings while the others ordered pizza.

"This food's amazing" Fat Gus mumbled, the food still in his mouth. "The woman who own's it, is amazing but is totally scarred"

"Christian told me Aunt Emily owns this place" I nudged Conner.

"Yeah I think so" He said scratching his head.

And with that we all ate in silence, until the boy's started a topic about sports which I had no part in being. I looked around the store, gazing in wonder at all the wolf portraits and the quileute phrases etched on to the walls.

But as my gaze swept across the room, It landed on the main door, I froze.

I a man walking in, his eye's roaming each inch of the Diner as if his life depended on it. His gaze soon find mine and he stood there gaping.

I can barely hold back a gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, who are you?" I asked. He doesn't seemed fazed by the fact that a random girl just asked him a blunt question. But I knew he'd seen me on the way over here and somehow he just looked familiar.

"Quil" He coughs, wiping his hands on his cutoffs. "Quil Ateara" He extends his hand towards mine and I take it. It's warm and calloused but it's comforting. I liked it.

"Claire" I shake his hand in mine. "Claire Young" I liked the feel of his hand in mine, It felt comforting. And when I looked up into his eye's, I gasped back at the beauty. His eye's were a hazel brown color, like the color of warm coco after a cold rainy day, something you would always love to come home to. The soft look he gives me also look's like they're guarding secrets.

He breaks my gaze and let's go of my hand and somehow I felt colder without his touch, somewhere inside, like his warmth had touched my heart.

"Quil?" A woman's voice rang, breaking us out of our intense eye contact.

I looked down to see a woman wearing the diner's apron. She looked like she was in her thirties, but that's not the reason I couldn't look away. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, vivid in color though they were long healed. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace. The other half was however, extremely beautiful. She also had glossy black hair, that was side parted and flowed right down to her back and she had satiny copper skin, like mine.

"Aunt Emily?" I gasped in recognition, remembering the photo's of her and Dad, that sat there in the basement.

"Claire?" She looked at me, her eye's wide at saucers. "Claire!" She screamed, the whole diner must think she's crazy.

"Yeah, It's me" I whispered smiling at her, she looked so much like dad.

"Oh honey" She pulled me into a tight bear hug, tighter than Jonathan's.

Just then Christian, Conner and the other's walked over to us.

Aunt Emily did the same with Christian and Conner and shook Jonathan's hand, Fat Gus had soy sauce all over his hand, and the other was holding a rib.

"Come sit down" Emily dragged me over to an empty booth, motioning Conner and Christian to follow. "Quil go get some food, we're putting out a big feast and call the others."

Quil nodded, glancing one last look at me, he walked over to the pay phone.

"So tell me guy's, tell me what happened?" She asked as we sat on the table. "How come you decided to visit now?"

"Well Conner heard of the Diner, so we came to check it out. News was spreading fast down at makah." I nodded at Conner with a grin.

"I'm sure it was" Aunt Emily laughed a hearty grin.

"Well you can stay as long as you like and the food is on the house." Aunt Emily smiled proudly at us, like we were her own children.

"Thank Aunt Em." Conner nodded. "Guess we should come here more often then."

"That would be great." Aunt Emily nodded at us.

"Well if mom isn't sober that is." I whispered to Christian, who chuckled in agreement.

"What was that dear?" Aunt Emily asked.

"Oh nothing..." I looked around the store, to see Jonathan nodding at me so I called him over. "Hey Johnny! C'mon join us."

"This is Jonathan, he's from the pueblo tribe." I smiled as I pulled him down into the booth.

"Jonathan? I think I remember you from my brother's wedding, you were the one that lost the rings." Aunt Emily laughed. "It took forever, trying to find those rings but they were in your pocket all along."

Jonathan shrugged sheepishly as he looked down at the ground.

"Not to worry, you must have been two." Her eye's then slipped to mine. "So how's your mother?"

"She's fine." I croaked out. I didn't want to tell her about the fact that my mom is drunk of her ass at the moment. "She'd kill us if she found out, we came over here."

"I'm sure she would." Aunt Emily nodded sadly as she looked over to the chocolate brown wolf mural on the wall. Her eye's then flickered over to one of the biggest wolves that stood out, the black one. She smiled as she gazed at it.

"Did you paint all these wolves?" I asked curiously, my eye's landing on the chocolate brown wolf that seemed to stand out the most.

"No, my friend Kim did...you'll meet her soon." She smiled, her eye's still locked on the black wolf.

"Well they're beautiful." I added and Conner said something in agreement.

"Bears would have been much cooler." Jonathan whispered in my eye's. I had to roll my eye's at his statement, he was so obnoxious.

"Ah," Aunt Emily squealed as her eye's snapped over to the doors, behind my head. "Here they are!"

"Who?" Christian asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Our Family"


End file.
